Life Can't Go On Without You
by dream-clouds
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! I suck at summaries, but please read!
1. In the library

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters. A/N: I haven't read all that many Buffy fanfics, so I have got no idea if this story has already been written. If it has, then I apologise sincerely!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Willow Rosenberg looked up from her computer as Buffy Summers, the Slayer, walked into the library.  
"Hey, Buffy!" Willow chirped.  
Buffy looked at her as she perched herself on the counter. "Hey, Will. Where's Giles?"  
Rupert Giles was Sunnydale High's librarian, the young Slayer's Watcher and guardian to Willow, Buffy, and their best friend, Xander Harris, a.k.a the Scoobies.  
"Um, he's in his -oh, there he is," Willow replied as the British man walked out of his office, wiping his glasses. The library door swung open, and Xander walked in with Cordelia Chase, his girlfriend and school snob. Willow sighed and shifted her attention back to the computer. Why had he chosen Cordelia instead of her?  
"Oh, Buffy, you're here. How was patrol last night?" Giles asked.  
"Big demon. No vamps. Demon blue and orange. Horns. Ew. Blood green. Got demon blood on my clothes. Brand new, if I can add."  
Cordelia spoke up for the first time since entering the library. "Whoa. I enter the library and the first thing I hear is not hello, but clothes got ruined by a demon?!"  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Hi, Cordy," she muttered.  
"Thanks," Cordelia shot back sarcastically.  
Willow looked back at Buffy. "Blue and orange demon with horns?" Turning to Giles, she added, "Research time?"  
Giles nodded and said, "Hit the books."  
Willow got up from the computer, went into Giles's office and emerged with a stack of books. They wobbled, and the whole stack fell.  
"Great," Willow muttered, bending down to pick them up again. Xander came over as Buffy watched the two.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked.  
"Uh..uh.."Willow stammered. "Yeah, she does," Buffy answered for her best friend. Willow shot Buffy a grateful look as she walked over to help the two.  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, thinking, 'Gimme a break.' The three walked back to the table, their arms filled with books, just as the bell rang.  
"Shoot. History," Buffy said, dropping the books onto the table, coughing as the dust rose.  
Giles sighed. "After school, everyone?"  
The Scoobies nodded and left for class, Willow and Buffy bringing the rear. 


	2. The Favor that could change it all

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I sadly do not own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of Science and the beginning of a wonderful period fondly known as lunch. Willow scooped up her books and stood up, heading out the door. Xander, who had the same period as her, caught up with her as she stepped out of the door. Willow wondered how he managed to make something that would normally look awful, look so.cute on him. The two walked in silence towards the library, until Xander spoke up just as Willow placed her hand on the door.  
"Willow. I need you to do me a favor."  
"Um.sure! What is it?" Willow lowered her hand, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"I want you to find out what Cordy really thinks of me. I mean, I know she loves me and all, but does she really? Or is she just using me to forget that.that guy she went out before we started going out together."  
Willow's face fell, but she put on a fake smile. "Sure. Anything for a friend." With that, she opened the door and went in.  
***  
Buffy looked up as Willow walked in, followed by Xander. Before they arrived, she and Giles had been training, and once again, Giles had received some nasty kicks and punches.  
There was no mistaking the disappointment on her best friend's face. She turned to Giles, who nodded. Training was over for now.  
The Slayer walked over to Willow. "Hey, Will. What's up?"  
Willow sighed. She took Buffy's arm and led her to the table that was still stacked with Giles's old books. The two girls sat down.  
"Xander asked me for a favor," Willow said flatly.  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "So why aren't you smiling from ear to ear?"  
  
"Because it requires me talking to the Queen of Mean. Her Royal Highness, Cordelia." Willow made a face.  
Buffy nodded in understanding. "Well, here's your chance. The Queen has entered the library."  
Willow glanced at the door to see Xander glancing at her, then looking back at Cordy. Willow sighed. "Wish me luck."  
Buffy gave her a thumbs-up as Willow got up and headed towards Cordelia. She took a book from one of the stacks and read the title. "A collection of Demons. How original." She turned to the first page and coughed as the dust rose again. "Ugh. Dusty."  
***  
Cordelia looked at Willow as she approached. She moved away from Xander. "Willow. Need a new shopping advisor?"  
Willow bit her lip, ignoring the comment. "Well, actually I wanted to ask you something." She glanced at Xander, then looked back at Cordy. "A girl thing."  
"I'll.be with Buffy. Hitting the books," Xander said, nodding slightly at Willow as he walked towards the table.  
"So. What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Cordy asked.  
"What do you think of Xander?" The words came out in a rush.  
Cordelia looked at her as if she was insane. "Uh, what do you think? I love him, duh!"  
Willow tried to think of a truth potion or spell, but came up with none. "Oh. So.you're not just using him to forget your previous guy?"  
A reddish tinge crept up Cordelia's cheeks. "Of course not!" she said quickly.  
Willow nodded. "Yeah, right. Sure you do." She walked back to the table, thinking of what to say.  
Xander and Buffy looked up from the books. "What did she say?" both asked simultaneously. They looked at each other as Xander said, "You know?!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah."  
Willow interrupted their.conversation. "She didn't say anything. That blush creeping up her cheek said it all. She's using you."  
"Willow!" Cordelia cried.  
Xander glared at his girlfriend. "I think I'm going to spend the rest of my meaningful lunch in the cafeteria." With that, he got up and left, Cordelia behind him, trying to get him to talk to her again.  
Willow groaned as she took Xander's place. "Now what did I do?" 


	3. Back in the library

Disclaimer: I really, really, really wish I own the characters. Sadly, I don't.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Willow made her way through the library, looking around the hallway for either Cordelia or Xander. She found neither.  
Willow pushed the doors open and walked in, stopping. There were Xander and Cordelia. Sitting at opposite ends of the table. She sighed and walked over to Cordy, who would be easier since they were both girls.  
The young Wicca sat down beside her. "Hey, Cordy. What're you reading?"  
Cordelia looked up, and Willow thought she saw a tear-stained face. "Just an old book Giles told me to look through. Research thing. You know, for the demon Buffy encountered."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Since lunch. Giles doesn't know because he's been in his office the whole time."  
Willow nodded. "So. Find anything?" Cordelia shrugged. "I found something about an orange demon and a blue demon, but no blue and orange with horns demon."  
"Willow," said a voice. Xander's no doubt. Willow turned.  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Could you come over here for a sec?"  
Willow stood up and walked over to the table where Buffy and Xander sat. "What's up? Did you find the demon?"  
"Yes, actually. But that's not why Xander called you here," Buffy answered.  
Willow frowned. "Oh. Then.why?" She looked over Xander's shoulder at the open book and gasped. "Oh my God! Is that really the demon?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it is."  
Xander looked from Willow to Buffy, who smiled encouragingly.  
He sighed. "I.no, what.wait."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
Xander paused, looking at Willow. "What were you talking to Cordelia about?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Xander! You know that wasn't what you wanted to say."  
Xander turned red.  
  
"Well.it.uh.it was some girl thing. You know?" Willow stammered.  
"It wasn't about me, was it?" Xander asked.  
This time it was Willow who turned red. "N-n-n-no! Of course not! I have to go." With that, she grabbed her bag and flew out of the library, embarrassed. 


	4. Conversation between Willow and Buffysor...

Disclaimer: See the rest 'cause I can't be bothered t type it in.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Willow leant back against the wall, dropping her bag on the ground. Why did Xander have to ask if she and Cordy were talking about him?  
  
"Willow? What's wrong?"  
  
Willow looked up and saw Buffy there. She looked down at the ground. "Nothing's wrong," she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh, come on. There has to be something wrong," Buffy said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
The redhead sighed. "Fine. Cordelia and I were talking about Xander. She really misses him. I totally blew their relationship because I was.too.selfish. I wanted him.and I couldn't bear to see them together." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Willow. You didn't have to lie to Xander, you know," Buffy replied gently, walking over to her friend.  
  
The young Wicca sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I.I." she trailed off, at a loss for words.  
  
Buffy knelt down beside Willow. She placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "It.It's gonna be okay. Trust me."  
  
But even Buffy knew she had lied.  
  
"Come on. Let's go over to my place. Mom won't be home, so we've got a whole four hours before I've got to go patrol."  
  
Buffy and Willow stood up, Willow wiping her eyes. She took her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"What about Xander?" Will asked quietly.  
  
"What about me?" came a voice from behind.  
  
Willow and Buffy turned to find Xander standing behind them.  
  
"Xander. How-how long have you been standing there?" Buffy asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Only long enough to hear that you two were going over to your place. Mind if I join?"  
  
"Actually, we'll be studying for that Science test tomorrow, but if you're sure you want to come, then fine by us." Willow shrugged.  
  
Xander sighed. "Fine. I'll come along."  
  
He walked over to his two best friends and slung an arm around each of their shoulders, and they walked to Buffy's place, talking and laughing. ~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
If one of them happened to look behind, then they would've seen the sad figure of Cordelia Chase, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
A/N: So. If you like it, or even if you don't for that matter, please review and give your comments! It'll really help me!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	5. Going away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. How sad...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After seeing the trio leave, Cordelia turned and went home herself.  
  
A while later she entered her father's office and found him on the phone. Dan Chase smiled and motioned for his daughter to sit. Cordelia sat down and waited for him to finish.  
  
"But Mr. Krafts-" he said, and the conversation went on for another ten minutes.  
  
Cordy got up and pulled the plug. Her father looked at the phone in surprise, then at his daughter.  
  
"Cordelia-" he started, but Cordelia cut him off.  
  
"Dad, could you get me a ticket to Los Angeles?"  
  
Dan dropped the receiver. "Los Angeles?! Why?"  
  
Cordelia thought fast. "Well, I've got a friend there, I told you about Emma right? Well, she, um, she wants me to visit her, you know? She- she wants to show me around and that kind of stuff."  
  
"Well, I guess you could. I'll book a flight for you for the first available day?"  
  
Cordelia hugged her father. "Thanks Dad."  
  
With that, she turned and started to walk out when she heard a cough. She turned around. Dan signaled to the plug.  
  
"Oops." Cordelia went back and re-plugged the phone. 


	6. Phone Call from Cordy

Disclaimer: Same like the others. I only own...um, I guess I only own this story.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cordelia walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She took the phone and punched in Buffy's number. She waited for her to pick up. ***  
Buffy, Xander and Willow sat in the kitchen, a glass of Coke and their Science textbooks in front of them. Buffy and Willow were giggling at something Xander had just said, and Xander was looking pretty proud of himself.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Buffy let it ring for a while, then composed herself and answered the phone.  
  
"Summers' residence. Buffy speaking."  
  
"Hi, Buffy. It's me. Cordy."  
  
Buffy frowned. "Cordy? Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I was just wondering if-if you could tell Giles that I'll be leaving for Los Angeles soon."  
  
"Leaving? Why?"  
  
Cordelia hesitated, then, "Well, my...uh, my dad is getting a new job there, and...and so he's moving there. And he's taking Mom and me there. But-but don't tell anyone else. Especially not Xander, okay?"  
  
Buffy glanced at her two best friends. "Sure. I'll tell him for you. Bye."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Buff. Bye."  
  
"What did she want?" Xander demanded the instant Buffy hung up.  
  
"She...it's a girl thing," Buffy replied. "And I sort of promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"So whom did Cordy want you to tell?" Willow asked.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"What?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What did she want you to tell him?"  
  
"I told you, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Now could we get back to our books?"  
  
Willow continued tutoring her best friends again, with Xander making wisecracks along the way.  
  
Buffy didn't pay much attention. She was still thinking about what Cordelia had said. Why would anyone want to leave if she had the perfect life?  
  
A/N: If you've read it, then please review it!!! 


	7. Surprise, surprise

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own any of the characters. Though I do own the story.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. To rajmolisfren: Sorry Aradhna, no Oz in this story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next day, Buffy walked into the library burst into Giles' office.  
  
Giles looked up. "Buffy. How was patrol?"  
  
"It was fine but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's Cordelia. She called yesterday."  
  
"Cordelia knows your phone number?" Giles asked, surprised.  
  
"I guess she does. Anyway, she called to say that she's leaving for Los Angeles. She said that her dad's got this new job there but somehow I doubt it."  
  
"So.why are you telling me this?" Giles asked.  
  
"'Cause Cordy wanted me to," Buffy replied, glancing out the door. "Speaking of which, she's here and I want to interrogate her."  
  
With that, she walked out, leaving Giles.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy emerged from Giles' office, wearing a forest green sleeveless top and black low-rise jeans. She headed straight for Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, hey, Buffy. Did you tell Giles?" Cordy asked, casting Xander and Willow a brief glance.  
  
"Yeah, I did. And I also wanted to ask you why you're leaving."  
  
"I told you, Dad got a new job there," Cordelia said.  
  
"Don't give me that new job crap. It's pretty obvious that you're leaving because Xander dumped you. The one guy you actually loved dumped you. It sorta makes sense. I mean, you have a reputation for using every guy you meet and then dumping him. Cordelia Chase, you have the most perfect life anyone could want-you can get another boyfriend anytime since any guy's willing to go out with you. You're pretty, popular.and now you're leaving it just because you got dumped. If you want my advice, leave the love behind and move on," Buffy said.  
  
"Geez, Buff. I told you this with the hope that you wouldn't ask me any questions. Guess I was wrong." Saying that, Cordelia turned and walked out of the library.  
  
Buffy sighed and went over to where Xander and Willow were talking. They stopped, seeing Buffy's face.  
  
"What's wrong, Buffy?" Willow asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Cordelia. Moving to Los Angeles."  
  
"Cordy's moving?" Xander repeated, his eyes widening.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. And if you hadn't broken up with her, then maybe she wouldn't have decided to leave."  
  
"Are you saying this is my fault?"  
  
While all this was going on, the phone rang in Giles' office. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Oh, what a surprise to hear from you.Yes.yes.oh my.this is certainly a surprise.we'll handle it.yes.yes.thank you.yes, I shall. Goodbye."  
  
With that he set the phone back down, looking very worried. He stood up and came out of the office.  
  
Seeing him, the trio kept quiet and looked at him in anticipation.  
  
"Buffy, Willow, Xander, I just received a phone call from the Council. You will not be pleased to know that the Master has been resurrected."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. "He what?!"  
  
A/N: Now you've read it, so review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Resurrected and Powerful

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly. That feels so familiar.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"The Master had been resurrected," Giles repeated. "And you can close your mouth, Buffy."  
  
Buffy closed her mouth, but continued staring at Giles as though he had sprouted a second head.  
  
"But-how-I mean-his bones-" Willow sputtered, not being able to finish one sentence.  
  
"His minions," Giles spat the word 'minions', "gathered his bones and must have used some spell to bring him back." He hesitated. "Of course, there is a side effect."  
  
"Th-that's good, right?" Xander asked.  
  
"Usually, yes. Now, no." He sighed, seeing the look of disappointment on the trio's faces. "The Master has been brought back to life by mystical forces, and somehow he has-what's the word?-absorbed, some of the power. Which makes him almost undefeatable."  
  
Buffy's books dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. She bent down to pick them up. "So. The Master is back and he's undefeatable? Great. Just what I need to brighten up my evenings," she said sarcastically.  
  
Giles sighed again and took off his glasses, wiping them fervently. "However, there is one way."  
  
"And you left that till now," Buffy interrupted.  
  
Giles ignored the interruption and continued on. "I was told that only a Slayer bent on true vengeance can defeat him. That is, provided she's trained and supported by the best."  
  
All heads whipped towards Buffy, who shrugged.  
  
"What?" she asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.  
  
"Buffy, you're the one. You're trained and supported by the best," Xander said.  
  
"But. . . I'm not exactly bent on vengeance, you know," she replied.  
  
"I think you are," Giles spoke up. Willow remained quiet, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, when Angel turned Angelus, then, well, when he threatened to kill me, I guess that would be a grudge against vamps, right?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy walked over to Willow and put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess it might have been. So. You really think I'm the one?" she asked, the question directed to Giles.  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes. I think you are."  
  
Inside, though, he wasn't so sure.  
  
Buffy nodded once. "So. Willow, could you somehow find the Master's new lair?"  
  
Willow nodded and got up, headed for the computer. "I'm on it, Buff."  
  
The bell rang, but none of them moved.  
  
"Work on it," Giles said. With that, he turned and went into his office.  
  
Xander and Buffy automatically moved towards Willow.  
  
"Whatcha got so far?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow's fingers flew over the keyboard. "I'm working on it! Don't rush me!" 


	9. Bingo!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Willow looked up from the computer a while later. She turned to look at the table, where Buffy and Xander lay asleep on their arms. She smiled softly, looking at Xander. How could he be so. . .  
  
The young Wicca shook her head, not wanting to finish the thought. After all, it was her fault that Cordelia was dumped. She stood up and walked to the two.  
  
"Buffy, Xander, wake up. I've found the lair," she said softly.  
  
Buffy stirred and peeked open an eye. "Wha-? I was asleep?!"  
  
Willow nodded and pointed to Xander.  
  
Buffy sat up and gently nudged the sleeping Xander. He stirred and mumbled something that sounded like, "Five more minutes, Mom." Willow but her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. She leaned closer. "Xander, oh Xander. Wakey- wakey. Willow found the Master's lair," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Xander opened his eyes and looked around. "Buffy. Willow. I-I-I thought I. . ."  
  
Willow burst out laughing. "We know. 'Five more minutes, Mom'," the redhead teased.  
  
Xander blushed. "I said that?! No way!"  
  
"Way," Buffy said. "Now come on. Willow said she found the lair."  
  
Buffy and Xander stood up and followed Willow to the computer. The computer whiz sat down at the computer and moved the mouse, de-activating the screensaver.  
  
"Bingo. It's where that club-Silver Stone-used to be before it was torn down," Willow said.  
  
"Then that's where we're going tonight," Buffy said, straightening. "Have you told Giles?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Going to." She stood up and headed to Giles' office. She pushed open the door and saw Giles pouring over a thick volume, more volumes occupying the only space that was left on the table.  
  
"Giles? I found the Master's lair."  
  
Giles looked up. "Magick. I think magick might weaken him."  
  
Willow walked over and looked over the Watcher's shoulder at the text. "Won't it be a little hard to perform?" she asked when she had scanned it.  
  
"It might. But I have full faith in you."  
  
A pink tinge crept up Willow's face. "Oh come on. I'm not all that good. Maybe if you were there to help, then it would work."  
  
Buffy and Xander came into the office. "What would work?" Xander asked.  
  
"A complicated spell Giles wants me to perform," Willow replied. Course, it's not as complicated as some of the others I've done, she thought to herself. But if Giles found out that she had been performing harder spells. . .  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay. So, should we attack tonight?" she asked Giles.  
  
Giles pondered the thought for a minute. "Yes. Tonight, we'll all meet here at sundown. Willow, I'd appreciate it if you bring some magickal items, like candles or anything that might prove useful in this spell."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Willow, Buffy and Xander, the Slayer and the Slayerettes, left the library, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapter's a bit short. I'm suffering from writer's block. My finals are over, and I've got the results. From now on I'll try to update faithfully. Pardon me if I don't. ~.^ 


End file.
